The Creator
by Ryooshi
Summary: Who origionally chose the digidestined, and designed the digimon? And what evil is so bad that they are finally showing themselves? Formerly known as 'back to the Beginning, I realized that they're not technically going back to the beginning, and so I cha
1. In the Beginning

I was the one who started it. I started it all. I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I was so young and he just slipped out of my fingers. My first time in the digiworld, and I had a battle. My opponent, Parrotmon, ended up going through a portal. Fortunately, I had enough sense to send a digiegg through to the chosen before Parrotmon arrived. Those portals are pretty slow. 

By the time I managed to get there to help, the battle was almost over. I saw that they were about to destroy the area, so I brought both of them back. I probably should have explained to Taichi and Hikari, but they were so young. They weren't ready. I took that time to choose the others. All chosen for their needed traits. Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Sincerity, Friendship, Hope. And my first choices, Courage and Light. My chosen. Perhaps I should have asked them if they wanted this. Given them an option. But who would accept a job like this? To save the world using strange creatures.

I knew about the evils coming. Being the first, I was given a sixth sense about the digiworld. Because of this, after choosing my digidestined, I designed digimon for them. Thank the Goddess I can use a computer. 

My children, my digimon. Daimon helped me so much. Jennai put in so much effort as well. I mean, what can you do when a seven-year-old comes to you and reaffirms your suspicions of what is coming. He helped me design the crests, digivices, everything. But when they were stolen, that was a heartbreak. My children were taken because someone did not want me to succeed. But I could not fail. I found them, a few days later. Safe and together, but one was missing. My poor Salamon. I looked everywhere. Even when it was time for the digidestined to come, I kept an eye on them, and an eye out for Salamon. I was so relieved to see her alive and well when Myotismon appeared. I realized it was her path not to join yet, but I wanted so much to meet her as Gatomon. Tell her I was sorry that she was lost. Tell her not to worry, everything would be okay, but I couldn't. To let Myotismon know that she was a chosen would be disastrous. 

I watched over them all. When they split, I cried with them. When they fought, my heart broke. When they rejoined, I rejoiced. And when they defeated the dark masters and spiral mountain I was jumping with them. I was so proud. Seeing my chosen succeed, and all the friends and allies they made on the way. I know it hurt, but I sent them home. Afterwards, my senses started showing me things. Another evil was coming. I was so angry that Arukenimon was playing around with my other chosen. Kindness. My poor Kindness. He was separate from the others, but another piece to the ever important puzzle. His digiegg was designed and raised separate, so he could be brought in afterwards. But when his life went wrong, Arukenimon took the chance to control him. How I hated her. Because of this, I chose new digidestined, designed new digimon, and sealed them away. I needed Light and Hope though. They were necessary, and compatible. 

After a bit, all of my chosen went out to battle all over the world, and met other children blessed enough to see digimon during my first mistake. None of them have met me. That's also why I chose the children from Japan. There was no chance to meet before it was time. I became uncomfortable when Sincerity moved to America, but that was still a ways away. Far enough from my corner of Canada.

We've never met, and I miss my children. There's another evil threatening my friends. My chosen will defeat it. But first I want to meet them.


	2. Signal

The Creator2

Signal

I decided that I should meet them at the temple. I arrived at morning, and reached the top in time to see a brilliant sunrise. Watching it, I try to think of how to tell them. How I could make them understand. I kneeled onto the roof of the temple, and take out my laptop. Opening it, I type in a code that would simulate a digivice reading. Standing again, I look out over the forest and ready myself for their coming.

*************

"Hey, what's that?"

The younger digidestined, all but Iori and Ken, were in the computer room of their school, waiting for word from the two absent before entering the digital world when Miako noticed something. Attracting the attention of the others, they crowded Miako and the computer she was sitting at. 

After staring blankly at the blinking dot shown on the screen for a few minutes, Daisuke looked at the other shocked faces around him. 

"What is it?"

Miako turned to them. "It's a digivice."

"Really? There's more kids in the digiworld? Awesome! Let's go meet him!" 

"No! We should find out exactly what or who it is before we go! Besides, Iori isn't even here yet!" Miako had jumped out of her chair, and was facing, challenging Daisuke to try and enter the alternate world. Before he could accept her challenge, the door slid open to show Iori, Taichi, and Yomato. When they stepped inside, the younger digidestined noticed the serious looks on their faces.

Taichi spoke first. "You guys saw it too huh?"

The group nodded to him, and the three new arrivals walked the rest of the way to the computer to see the blinking dot.

"Right out in the open, in the center of File Island. This has to be a trap."

"Yomato, you think everything is a trap." T.K, standing next to his older brother, clapped him on the back and chuckled.

"Still, we should be careful. I called the others, and they're coming. Even Mimi is going to join us from America. I guess this rates pretty high in the priority list."

The group nodded, in silent agreement to Yomato.

"But still. I've analyzed it as best I could, and it is a digivice, but it's not moving. So it's either a trap, or someone's waiting for us."

At this time, the rest arrived, and ken ran over as if being closer to the school computer would tell him more than his own had.

"Any ideas as to what it is yet?"

"No, we were about to go in and look. We were just waiting for you guys to show up."

"Well then," Daisuke turned to look at all the present digidestined, "What are we waiting for?" Turning to the computer again, he held up his digivice to the screen. "Digiport! Open!" And all present, human and digimon alike, disappeared. 


	3. At Last

At Last

I realized that in my other chapters and in my poem, I neglected to put in the disclaimer. So here it is, and will be put in the rest of them. 

'I do not own them. I own Shay. She is mine. The rest are not.'

At Last

"Hey guys! Over here!" The group turned from the cliff they were looking over, and smiled as they saw the strawberry blonde model running towards them with Palmon in tow. Finally catching up, she rested her hands on her knees in a bent over position to catch her breath. "So do you … know … what it is… yet?" Out of breath from running so much out of shape, Mimi struggled to speak between breaths.

Koushiro, sitting cross-legged with his computer on his lap turned to look at her again. "So far all we know is that it's a digivice, and it's waiting for us."

"Wow." She paused in thought for a moment, then perked up." So lets go!"

Looking at each other, the rest shrugged their shoulders and made their way down the side of the mountain, turning towards the forest where they knew the signal and the temple lay. 

When they finally reached the base of the temple, Agumon, Veemon and Tentomon raced ahead, and stopped when they reached the first step. When the others reached them, they noticed what it was the trio was looking at. On the very bottom step lay a small sketchbook. Open to the first page, it showed several forms of an Agumon, all had an 'X' through them save for the final one. Printed across the top in a 7 year olds printing it said 'Agumon- Courage'.

Koushiro reached over carefully and lifted the book, sinking down to his knees in the dust. Flipping over the page, it next showed Greymon, and Metalgreymon, properly labeled. Turning the page again it showed Gabumon in several forms, with one circled. At the top again there was 'Gabumon- Friendship'. They flipped through the book in silence only speaking after they had seen the last sketch of Stingmon, and seeing the crests.

Yomatto rose from his position next to Koushiro, and turned to the huge temple. "Well, if it's a trap, it's a really good one."

Taichi, walking up next to him looked to the summit of the temple and smiled. "I think that if we go up there, we can get some of those answers we've been wanting for so long. I say we go."

"I didn't say we shouldn't go, I just reiterated that it was probably a trap. A very well planned and executed trap."

"Re-what-ed?"

Rolling his eyes, Yomatto started up the stairs, his friends Gabumon close behind.

Reaching the summit, all but Taichi, Daisuke, and Ken were out of breath. Takeru, really feeling the heat of the climb, sat down as soon as he could.

"You'd figure that with all I put you through a simple climb would be nothing. What would Piedmon think if he saw this?"

On the edge of the rooftop stood a human. Back turned to them, all they saw was short and heavily gelled brown hair, and a long fake-snakeskin black trench coat. Laying next to the figure was a panther-like digimon, dark gray with a light gray spotted black fur 'coat' and two black featherd wings protruding from it's back. Opening it's eyes, it looked to the dark figure standing next to it. "They're here."

"Ya think?"

Turning, she revealed a feminine form, heavily accessorized, and wearing dark make-up. She walked over to a small laptop exiting a program and closing it to reveal a surface covered in stickers and taped on pictures. Koushiro's computer beeped, and showed that the little blipping dot had vanished. He looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't use a digivice to get here?"

"I designed the digivice."

"So how did you origionally arrive here?"

She smirked at him. "A very bad week, need of anger management, high emotional level, and blind luck. Stayed by choice though."

This didn't appear to satisfy Koushiro, as he raked his fingers over his short red hair. "Why did you choose us? What are we here for? Why has all thius happened? Who ARE you?!"

She looked at Koushiro and sighed. "This is so unlike you Izumi. One question at a time."

Composing himself, Koushiro was about to speak when Taichi interrupted. "Who are you?"

"Shay Lee."

"What are we here for?"

"To assist me in saving the world" 

"Why us?"

She shrugged at this and looked them over with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Because you were there, and you had some traits that would help the cause." She looked at Hikari. "And I just liked you, gave you a crest afterwards."

"What do you mean you just liked me?"

Waiving off her question, Shay walked over to her closed laptop. Sitting down she lifted the laptop onto her lap, opening and powering it at the same time. "Which one of you has my sketchbook?"

Koushiro stepped foreward and handed it back. "Thanx. I keep all my sketchbooks. Now then. I bet you all want to know the cause of all this. Before I came here…" She looked at them and the expectant looks on their faces. "First off let's get you comfortable." Ignoring the exasperated looks on their faces Shay rose, dropped the laptop, and walked to a small opening in the temple roof. Reaching in, she pulled out blankets, and threw them at the others feet. "Spread those out and have a seat." Reaching in again, she pulled out a picnic sized cooler and dragged it over. "I've got some drinks and some munchies."

When everyone was settled, Shay sat facing them and prepared to 'tell all'. 


End file.
